Bain/Quotes
''PAYDAY: The Heist'' First World Bank * "Alright guys, listen up: good news and bad news. We got a go from our insider. He hid the thermite and a drill in the server room, but he bailed. The bank manager's got the keycard to get in there - let's get it on." * "Just walk straight into the bank." * "Enter the bank." * "Find the bank manager, then tie him down or shoot him and you'll get his keycard." Heat Street * "I'll patch in your getaway driver. Bruce, we need you to pick up the crew now!" * "Fight your way past the police blockade and meet up with Bruce!" * "Well, you'll have to continue on foot from here." * "Apparently Matt was in some kind of accident. Just continue forward." * "Move on!" * "You gotta get Matt out of the van! Time is ticking!" * "Look around, see if you can find some gasoline." * "Alright, let's see how long he'll last!" * "The fire's dying - we need more gas!" * "Find more gas and pour it on the fire! Keep it burning!" * "There's not time to loosen that now. You will just have to take him with you." * "Move back a bit and i'll get back with further instructions. Don't forget to bring Matt with you!" * "Get to Jake's parking!" * "Guys, i got Alex the helicopter pilot for you!" * "Alex is correct, it's an easier pickup if you move up a bit - I suggest you go up to the top of the overpass." * "Guys, remember - there's still a lot of cops around." * "I'll patch in the helicopter pilot. Alex are you ready to pick the guys up?" * "You hear that, guys? Clear the pickup zone!" Panic Room * "Go inside." * "Head inside the room and go through with the drug deal." * "Alright, I'd say it's time to get blastin'. Put your masks on!" * "Go to the panic room - it's on the third floor." * "Ok, the door is locked - we gotta find the key. Find that guy Chavez - he seems to be in charge - he's higher up in the building." * "Alright, time to loosen that panic room off the floor. Set up the saws." * "We need those saws to keep running. If one jams, get it fixed right away or we'll be here forever." * "Cops - as expected. I suggest you go down to the street level and stop them in their tracks already by the front entrance." * "That building's opening up like swiss cheese - I suggest you go up a few stories to a more strategic position!" * "Alright, time to get the C4. I'll patch in the helicopter pilot... Alex, we need you to drop the C4 - how soon can you do that?" * "You hear that, guys? Expect the C4 on the roof of the building in just awhile." * "Ok, go pick up the C4 and plant it around the floors right above the panic room." * "Nice, now you got more explosives to plant on floor four and five." * "Splendid. Then there's only the fourth floor left." * "Head as far from the C4 charges as you can!" * "That was CRAZY! That just blew the dust off the shelves even where I'm sitting!" * "Alex, you ready to come pickup the cargo?" * "You heard that guys? Hold the fort until Alex returns." * "Nice work gentlemen! Now, it's time to leave this place before it collapses." * "Go down to the basement door in the back alley!" * "Get down to the basement, guys!" * "Everybody, get down into the sewers!" Green Bridge Counterfeit *''"They bought it! Let's drain the place!"'' *''"The leak should be in the basement, see Mitchell about it."'' *''"Police are approaching the house."'' Diamond Heist *''"You got the coordinates, go."'' *''"Right - find them and get me hooked up with the gadgets we acquired. Ok. You got the codes to the vault?"'' *''"Find the alarm boxes."'' *''"How about we drop this guy from sky high? "'' Slaughterhouse *''"Tackle/Trucks ready?"'' *''"On your mark, Dallas!" '' *''"How is she (the armored truck)?" '' *''"The gold is inside the safe - drill it open!"'' *''"The garage doors! Murkys!"'' No Mercy *''"You're (Wolf) breaking up! Can you hear me okay?" '' *''"Bain, I mean, nurse Bain." '' *''"Right... go to the fourth floor - the infection clinic. We're here to draw some blood from a guy that they have in quarantine. You take off the cameras, keep the civilians down and get me into the hospital's patient database, we need to ID the right guy! This should be quick and clean, security in hospitals is low. I'll pick you up from the roof when we're done"'' *''"Alright you got that? Computer, blood sample, validation and then an elevator escape. Oh, and i hope you brought your silenced pistols for taking off the cameras." '' *''"After you draw your guns, you gotta destroy them within 7 seconds, or the alarm will go off. I'll do the countdown." '' *''"Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."'' *''"Strange, all cops are ordered to stand down and withdraw! They're letting us go!"'' *''"Hold on guys, I got to...circle a bit. They have jets approaching."'' *''"They got the army on your ass!"'' *''"They're INSANE!" They're hitting the building with missiles!" '' * "Sorry guys, you're left for dead!" '' Undercover * ''"Alright, to repeat: Taxman is IRS, making a shady deal with some big corporation. He's Selling them a server with vital data. We screw'em over, and snatch both Taxman and the server. With those, we'll make a $25,000,000 hack. Alex, crane ready?" * "Okay guys, at the right moment disrupt the deal, then alex lifts the limo out of there. Ready now!" * "Remember, we need both Taxman and the server, people. Scare him, and make him get into the limo once we've confirmed that he has the server on him." * "Look out the window - Taxman is the guy in white shirt." * "Alex, I'm an idiot for hiring you again" or "Perfect, i knew you could be trusted Alex!" ''PAYDAY 2'' Bank Heist *''"OK, people, there's the bank. I don't know what's in there, but I know it's gonna be good."'' *''"Guys, the thermal drill, go get it."'' *''"OK, great, now get that thing to the vault door."'' *''"Alright, start it up."'' *''"OK, good. We should be through in a couple of minutes."'' *''"Cops are here, we're about to get our hands full!"'' *''"That was only a matter of time."'' *''"Cash time, bag it!"'' *''"Don't forget about those safety deposit boxes, folks, can be good stuff in there."'' *''"Okay, we got enough, or you can stay for more."'' Big Oil Day 2: * "It's done, now open the lab door." Car Shop Diamond Store Election Day Firestarter Day 1: * "You guys totally emptied that hangar, get to the van." Day 2: * "Ah, shit! I said take it easy! Feds woke up!" * "This is an FBI auxiliary office, for the love of God stay quiet." * "Better get moving, boys. The longer it takes, the more cops are going to show up." Day 3: * "Hector wants this recorded. Don't ask, I didn't." * "Okay, time to burn some money." Four Stores * "Okay, let's do this one!" * "That's a big safe, see if you can get that thing open." * "Okay, get it open." * "Okay, keep looking." * "Bo Kung. Finally, a good china store." * "Cameras? And guards? Vlad didn't say anything about this! Shit..." Jewelry Store * "That's enough for Vlad, but get more if you feel brave." Ukrainian Job * "Find the tiara!" * "It could be in the front too, it doesn't have to be in the back." * "Guys, if you haven't found it yet, you better find it soon, we're running out of time." * "Guys, try and do this stealthy. We're in the middle of the city." '' Nightclub * "''Yes, that's it! Pay-dirt." Mallcrasher * "Five thousand dollars, guys. Keep it up!" * "Okay, you're at ten thousand dollars." * "Whoa, fifty thousand dollars! Is there anything left?" GO Bank Armored Transport * "Bulldozer in the transport!" * "Get them open, and get whatever's in there!" * "This shouldn't take long, just hold your ground." * "Whoa! Looks like some of the loot got caught in the explosion!" Harbour * "We're using a magnetic crane to drop a little present in the path of the GenSec convoy - a steel container of professional badasses. Hit the trucks, get the loot to the getaway. These docks have a rich history of heistery, gentlemen - do it proud." * "The target is spotted. Just need to get you into position, and ..." * "Hate to see you guys cooped like that, but we snagged four trucks. Get out there, and get at them." Crossroad Park Downtown Underpass Watchdogs Day 1: * "Hold on! I'm finding you an escape driver right God-damn now!" Day 2: * "He's coming in at dock nine/eight/seven!" Rats * "Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there." * "Add muriatic acid, to continue the process!" * "Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more." * "Cooking away fine - needs more acid though." * "Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it." * "I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it." * "Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right?" * "Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there." * "OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid." * "Add caustic soda to continue the process!" * "Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it." * "Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right?" * "Caustic soda - yep, that's it. Go for it." * "I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in." * "I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy." * "It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda!" * "Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get?" * "Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah." * "Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process!" * "Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right?" * "Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride." * "Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen." * "Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda." * "Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank?" * "I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be." * "It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure." * "It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK." * "This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something." * "Aw, what?! Guys, you have to be careful with that stuff; I told you!" * 'I hear the cop radio, law enforcers are on the way. They arrive in thirty seconds." * "Cops and SWATs have arrived, be careful." * "That's a clean sweep. All the Mendozas are history. Get to the chopper or go for the money they got on that bus." Framing Frame * "That's his phone, good." * "Keep this up and we're going to pull it off!" * "That's one of the external hard drives." Big Bank Hotline Miami Day 1: *''"Whoa! Wherever the Commissar is, he HEARD that!" '' *''"Soviet-era machinery! Slow...so slow!"'' Day 2: *''"If the Commissar escapes, Hoxton will rot so MOVE IT!" '' *''"The crazy Ivan locked himself inside his safe! I'm sending a thermal drill." '' Hoxton Breakout * "Seven bucks!? We were hardly here!" * "How much for parking? That's a robbery!" The Diamond * "We came, we saw, we robbed a whole bunch of old Roman shit." Hoxton Revenge * "Their case probably won't recover from the amount of evidence we've stolen, but you're free to steal more." * "There's the safehouse. Let's put that to the test." * "Guys, wait... is that... Hector?! What the... fuck? Why the hell... I don't get this. Wait... the Watchdogs job, so that's why the cops were waiting for us. It was an ambush. That son of a bitch." * "The rat was Hector!? He use to say that there were alot of stupid criminals in the world. Aparrently he was one of them for thinking he could screw us over." * "Hector's the rat! That's why the FBI knew all about Mendoza's secret bank, because this damn hardliner was feeding them information!" * "Hector was the rat!? What a piece of shit who thought he'd be able to take us out. We helped him back to power and he tried to screw us over. What a filthy rat." * "Hector!? What the hell!? I always thought the Firestarter job felt a bit weird. The Mendoza's, maybe they weren't the bad guys after all. I mean, sure, they were rotton apples. But this fucking rat was far worse." The Bomb Forest Dockyard * "Feeding the fish, huh?" Meltdown The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino First World Bank * "If you got shares in First World Bank, sell. 'Cos they're about to suffer a hostile takeover. Let's do it." * "Over there, the First World Bank. Okay, get out and get to work." * "The First World Bank. Bunch of goddamn bloodsuckers. Go do it." * "Find the bank manager. Then tie him down, and you'll get the keycard." Slaughterhouse * "Boost that gold out to container 61,gang! Reaction to crew killing civilians *''"You sure you wanna do that?"'' *''"Civilians are an asset! You kill 'em, they're gone!"'' *''"Hey, Mister Blonde! You seen too many movies? You think they're gonna let you go with all that innocent blood on your hands!?"'' *''"There's no advantage of killing civilians!"'' *''"There's no advantage of shooting civilians! Stay pro, man!"'' *''"Hey! Hey! Watch where you're shooting!"'' *''"Hey! What's up with the itchy trigger finger?!"'' *''"No civilian casualties, remember?!"'' *''"Hey! They're gonna bring in the big guns if you kill civilians!"'' *''"They're gonna come down harder on us if you kill civilians!"'' *''"I told you to stop shooting civilians! Get yourself together!" '' *''"Careful now! Watch where you're shooting!"'' *''"I'm not gonna tell you your business, but collateral damage like this gets expensive!"'' *''"Get yourself together, man! This isn't right!"'' *''"You kill civilians like this; we're gonna lose all our cash paying cleaner costs!"'' *''"Easy on trigger with civilians around! They get expensive real fast!"'' *''"Watch the background! Spare the civilians!"'' *''"Civilians can do a lot of good for you, as long you got 'em under control!"'' *''"Hey! You're just wasting your ammo and jeopardizing the operation!"'' *''"Stop it! Don't kill civilians!"'' *''"Listen, we're here to do a job! So do the job and lay off the people!"'' *''"A professional doesn't need to kill those people, you know!"'' *''"You're going postal? I told you to not kill civilians! If you end up in custody now, the police will hold you for eternity!"'' *''"Think about what you're doing here, huh?!", followed by one of the three lines below: **"It'll be almost impossible to trade you for a hostage now if you end up in custody."'' **''"If you end up in custody now, the police are gonna hold you for-god-damn-ever."'' **''"If you end up in custody now, I think you'll be there until the end of days."'' Heist Completed ''Payday: The Heist'' First World Bank Panic Room Green Bridge Counterfeit Diamond Heist Slaughterhouse No Mercy Undercover ''PAYDAY 2'' Bank Heist * "The only thing I love more than a successful bank heist is the cigar afterwards. Burning one for you, fellas." Big Oil Car Shop Diamond Store Election Day Firestarter Four Stores * "Nice job, guys. Sneaky and still sent a message. They lost the dough and Vlad will be sure to point out to them that you are on his team." Jewelry Store Ukrainian Job Nightclub Mallcrasher * "Overkill - enough said. See you at the safe house." * "That was severe overkill, Vlad will eat this up. This will really work for him." * "I think you just wiped out everything, all of it, the farm. Well done!" GO Bank Shadow Raid * "Ninjas in socks tip-toeing on carpet make more noise than you. Expertly done." * "Expertly done. You guys are like shadows." * "I wonder what these shady assholes are hiding in there" Armored Transport Harbour Crossroad Park Downtown Underpass Watchdogs Rats * "No cash, no info. Hector's gonna be very unhappy unless you guys pull my ass out of the fire, I know it's a lot to ask." Framing Frame Big Bank Hotline Miami Hoxton Breakout The Diamond * "Don't get distracted guys, keep an eye out for- Oh wait. Is that from the first Triumphant?" Hoxton Revenge The Bomb Forest Dockyard Meltdown *''"Nukes?! ARE YOU CRAZY VLAD?!"'' *''"Vlad, smashing malls is one thing. Stealing tiaras is one thing. But nukes?!"'' The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino First World Bank Slaughterhouse *''"You're reading my mind! Grab as much gas as you can!"'' Heist Failed *''"What? No! This isn't happenin'! My mistake. Next time I'll be better. I know some people. You'll be out fast. I have other scores. I trust we'll be workin' together in a not-so-distant future"'' Planks * "Good thinking, use those boards to barricade more windows." * "That'll slow them down for a while." Special Enemies * "They're upping the ante with snipers!" * "Yeah, police chatter sounds like they're activating sniper teams! Stay low." * "Well, those are snipers." * "Sniper! Building!" * "They're sending in some kinda special unit! Beware!" * "Special units going in - be on the lookout!" * "Heads up! They're sending in a Bulldozer!" Hostages * "Now that you've taken a hostage, the police assault is going to take more time." * "Good thinking, take hostages, that'll slow them down for a while." * "Good move, that hostage will cost them time." * "That hostage will definitely make them have to regroup, buys you more time." Compromised * "That's the alarm, time to do some heavy lifting!" * "That was only a matter of time." * "New plan, people, cause the old one's dead!" * "And yeah, that's the alarm." * "That's the alarm guys, it's on now." * "There's the silent alarm, gentlemen." Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs